Nagi and the Ladies of Schreient
by WingedPanther73
Summary: This is a follow up to Crawford and the Ladies of Schreient


Title: Nagi and the Ladies of Schreient

Author: WingedPanther73

Pairing(s)/Characters: Nagi x ?

Rating: PG

Summary: This is a follow up to Crawford and the Ladies of Schreient

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

* * *

Chapter 1: Tot

"Tot doesn't understand! Why was Crawford so mean to Tot?"

Nagi knew why Crawford had been mean to her. Tot had no awareness of what kind of woman Crawford was interested in. He found most of them boring. The thought of Crawford with any of Tot's "sisters" was impossible to find believable.

"Perhaps Crawford is difficult to match with a woman, Tot."

"Tot knows! Nagi can meet Tot's sisters and offer advice on which one would be the best match for Nagi's brothers! That way Tot and Nagi can make both of their families happy!"

This could not end well. Schuldig, Farfarello, and Crawford were not looking for love. Nagi had not been looking for love, but Tot had caught his eye. Her "sisters" were not pleasing to him, and he doubted they would please his "brothers," either.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"Tot knows this is a great idea! Nagi just needs a chance to meet each of them alone, so Nagi can decide which of Nagi's brothers each was meant for!"

"You mean I won't meet them with you?"

"Tot wants Nagi to have the chance to form an opinion without Tot distracting him."

Nagi would have to face each of her sisters alone? This was getting worse and worse. He nodded his head in submission. Once Tot latched onto an idea, there was no shaking her from it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Schon

Nagi found himself seated at a table in a restaurant he normally wouldn't have bothered with. Tot had insisted that he pay for a nice meal, to set her sister's mood properly. He still wasn't sure how an all you can eat salad bar would help a person warm up.

He was standing near the door, when he sensed two blobs of silicone bouncing towards him. He should have known. He mumbled a greeting towards Schon, and slunk into the restaurant in extreme discomfort. He felt the stares on him as he paid for their meals. He found himself staring as Schon began piling ingredients onto her plate.

She had a base of lettuce and spinach, but after that, it was all protein, topped with a vinaigrette. He found himself with a more vegetarian meal. He wasn't used to all the options, and skipped the dressings completely.

"So, Tot seems to really like you, Nagi."

He just nodded, unsure how she managed to be coherent while slamming food into her mouth so fast. He found he couldn't easily extend his senses without becoming aware of the silicone where it shouldn't be, but she was a distraction to his eyes, as well.

"Umm, yeah."

"Hold on, I'll be right back." She had somehow managed to finish her plate and went to get another heaping mound of the disgusting slop. She found a new dressing, something white, creamy, and disgusting looking.

"How do you eat that?"

"One bite at a time, silly. I have to take care of my figure, so I need to watch my diet." Nagi found himself nodding mutely, as he tried desperately to keep the little he had eaten down. "So, about you and Tot."

"Yes?"

"If you break her heart, I'll kill you myself."

Nagi narrowed his eyes. "It won't be necessary for you to try."

She nodded, then smiled. "Are you going to finish that?"

Nagi mutely pushed most of his salad towards her, and watched it disappear.

* * *

That night, Nagi tried to imagine Schon eating Schuldig or Farfarello's cooking and knew it would never happen.

* * *

Chapter 3: Neu

Nagi saw the corpse walking towards him, and tried to figure out what to talk about with her. After the fiasco at the restaurant, he had insisted on meeting the next sister away from food. The result was he got to meet the dead one in the park.

Nagi had taken a while to figure out what was going on, but finally realized that the odd chemistry at work in Neu was simply explained by the fact that she was dead. He didn't know how Masafumi had reanimated her, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He returned the unblinking gaze behind the shades and waited for her to say something. She didn't, and eventually she started walking again, letting him match her stride.

He monitored the mechanics of her body as they walked. From what he could tell, everything had been reworked. She was not human any more.

Finally, to make sure he could tell Tot they had talked, he asked her a question. "What kind of man do you like?"

"Dead." Well that figured. Unfortunately for her, none of Schwartz were dead or planned to be soon. Maybe she would enjoy playing with Farfarello while he was restrained.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hell

Nagi knew that things weren't going well for Tot's plans, but perhaps his meeting with Hell would go better. He had always thought Hell seemed the most reasonable of Tot's sisters. They met again in the park.

As Nagi approached the place they were to meet, he saw her sitting on a bench. "You would do well to put a stop to this, Nagi." He could agree with that.

"I've attempted to tell Tot this won't work." She nodded.

"Neu is becoming irritated, as is Schon. We don't like you guys, but we tolerate you, Nagi, for Tot's sake. That extends only as far as your willingness to stay out of Masafumi's, and our, way."

"Ma'am, I know Tot wants us all to be friends. I know this will not happen. Please know as well that I do not wish to see harm come to any of you, because it would upset Tot. I would respectfully suggest that you not be an obstacle to us, as I cannot vouch for your safety."

Hell narrowed her eyes.

"Take care of Tot. I will hold you accountable for her safety." Nagi left, noting the heightened activity levels in her brain. Putting her on a date with Crawford had been a bad idea. He couldn't see one with the others going any better.

* * *

Chapter 5: Disappointments.

"I don't think our brothers and sisters are as well matched as we are, Tot." Tot looked very put out.

"Doesn't Nagi want Tot's sisters to be happy?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then Nagi will have to trust Tot. Tot will have to introduce them without Nagi's advice."

Nagi sighed. This couldn't end well.


End file.
